1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to an image reading device that reads an image of a document, and an image forming apparatus incorporating the image reading device, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile, a plotter, or a multifunction peripheral including at least one of the above.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image reading device installed in an image forming apparatus or an image reading device used for inputting images into a personal computer or the like, the use of a so-called contact image sensor (CIS) in which image reading elements are arranged on the same straight line to read document images via a contact glass has been known.
A contact image sensor has a shallow focal depth. Thus, if the focal position deviates due to variations in the optical characteristics of the sensor itself or errors in the installation of the sensor, good image reading cannot be achieved. Therefore, for example, a method for adjusting the distance between the contact glass and the image sensor using a spacer or an adjusting screw has been proposed.